


Honeybee: A Drunken Mishap Can Lead To Love

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: Undertale(Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fell Azzy is dead again, Fluff, Oc is dead, feels trip, mentions of abuse, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: So it came around with an idea of Kiwi dying but everyone being able to freely travel AU’s. FA also having died in an accident and Edge completely breaking Buzz’s heart.Kiwi is my Underswap OcBuzz is my Underfell ocThey both come from Ashley.My Undertale Oc.
Relationships: OC/Papyrus





	1. A Night To Remember

Orange sighs softly, entering the bar. 2 months since That day . He needed something to get his mind off of her- Kiwi. He came to Underfell because apparently it has the hardest liquor. His eye sockets scan the area- before noticing a very ,very familiar female. Huh? If it weren’t for the black hoodie with a bee printed on the back. He wouldn’t have recognized her. Oh well. He strolls on over to see what she’s doing here. Buzz slams her head on the table. She stares at the 2 empty bottles of beer, plus the giant unopened bottle of whiskey. “Hey there, Bumblebee.” She almost jumped at the familiar voice. “Oh- h-hey Orange. What brings you to Underfell? Specifically here.” The tall orange hooded skeleton plops next to her. He shrugs. “Heard the alcohol here is pretty good. Also been kinda lonely and needed a distraction.” Buzz makes an ‘oh’ face. “and you?” Buzz sighs heavily. “Kinda just broken hearted lately....” He nods in understanding. “Must be rough.” She nods. “Want some?” She offers a shot glass and the bottle to him. “Well that’s what I came for so why the hell not?” He takes the glass and bottle, taking a shot. Buzz looks to the side. “Kiwi died...... didn’t she?” He almost chokes. “How’d you-“ She looks at him sympathetically. “All of us Ashley’s are connected. We all kinda just felt her tie snap.” He sighs, looking down. “Edge lord hurt ya?” She nods. Drinking a bit of the whiskey. “Haven’t drank like this since my 21st birthday....” Orange chuckles softly. “*insert bad alcohol pun*”Buzz snorts. “Oh my god no-“ She laughs a bit more, her face flushing slightly. Must be the alcohol kicking in. This goes on for about another hour. “Hey Orange? Wanna dance with me?” How they aren’t completely wasted is beyond me. He laughs nervously. “M-maybe not, kiddo. I’m not so-“ He gets cut off by her yanking him out the seat. So much for turning her down.

She somehow manages to lead him properly on the floor. Monsters and humans alike laughing and joining in with the duo. This ended sadly at midnight. “Same time-“ Buzz starts. “Tomorrow?” Orange finishes. She was going to say next week- but tomorrow sounded even better! “Yes/Definitely” They both said, laughing slightly. They bid their goodbyes and tried to get home properly.


	2. Hanging Out.....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just.... Just chilling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is actually prewritten

“No! You’re kidding!” Buzz laughs hysterically. She and Orange were at her house tonight, due to Grillby needing to remodel after a human accidentally spilled liquor on the fire monster. So they came to her place today. These meetings they had were almost going on everyday. Edge had become a little surprised when she didn’t come back to him, begging for him to take her back. In the meantime, the two just enjoyed one another’s company. They were aware they weren’t each other’s ex-lovers. But it wasn’t that bad. They didn’t think of each other like that. The was a one time slip up of him calling her Kiwi, but it ended after that. Currently the two were just talking about the events of their days. “Yep. He and Alphys almost burnt Queen Toriel’s garden again.” Orange chuckles, taking a small puff of the cigarette in his mouth. This was another main reason he stayed around. Buzz didn’t judge him nor his life- so he didn’t judge her. “So how was your day?” She shrugs with a tiny ‘Meh’ “the usual. Went to work and hung out with friends.” He sighs. Looking at the time he hopped up a little  too  fast. He almost fell down, if it weren’t for Buzz grabbing his arm, he would have landed on his non-existent ass. He looks at his hand, now getting a good look at it, his hands are almost twice the size of her’s. He’s only 6’9 and she’s 5’11. He finds it kinda adorable to see how much smaller she is compared to him.  He could just cuddle and spoon her if he wanted to. He shakes his skull, an orange blush forming on his cheeks. “Th-Thanks, Bumblebee.” She snickers. “No problem, Orange.” He dusts himself off. “I gotta get going. See ya tomorrow? Same time, same place? Yeah?” She nods happily. “Most definitely. Maybe you could invite your brother and we can have a sleepover!” He chuckles at the idea. “I’ll have to ask. He’s been  dying  to meet you. I kinda told him the reason I was out often was because I had a new drinking buddy. He disliked the thought at first but when I described you, he warmed up to it.” She smiles a bit, although it seemed partially strained.  ‘Drinking Buddy? That’s all I am to him? I at least thought we were friends.’  He seemed to have read her mind because he put his hand on her head, ruffling her hair. “But don’t worry, we’re more than just drinking buddies.” He winks before walking out the door. Buzz sighs softly, blush evident on her face. “Oh my god- I’m not falling for him- Right?” When Orange got home he slumped on the door to him and his brother’s home. “I can’t be doing this- what if she gets hurt- or worse?! I can’t let it happen twice! God why are feelings so difficult?” He sighs. “BROTHER ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HOW DID IT GO WITH YOUR DRINKING BUDDY?” Orange chuckles at his younger brother’s voice. “It went pretty good, Sans. Hey do you wanna join us tomorrow? They wanted to throw a sleepover.” Sans-Blue’s eye sockets lit up. “WOWZERS! THAT SOUNDS GREAT PAPY! WE’LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOMORROW!” He jumped around cheerfully as Orange chuckles, before sighing softly. “Sleep tight, bumblebee” He muttered softly.


	3. A Little Rough Around The ‘Edges’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OvO

Of course on the afternoon before the sleepover she ran into him. Of course he was as self centered as always. Of course he insulted her. This wasn’t what bothered her however- it was the person she hated most that was with him. Veronica - the spoiled princess. She was there. And he  KISSED  her. In her face. Buzz stared in disbelief. Why would he? How could he? She backs away. “ **SEE? I DON’T NEED YOU**!”  Edge spat bitterly. It stung to hear those words. What did she do to deserve this? “ **GET LOST YOU PATHETIC HUMAN- WE NEVER WANTED YOU. THE LITTLE PRINCE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU. I’M SURPRISED THE KING HASN’T KILLED YOU YET!** ”  Asgore would never! On second thought- he actually might. Buzz steps backwards as Edge advances on her. “ **ON SECOND THOUGHT. WHY DON’T I DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF?** ”  Buzz runs into a wall. WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?! As a bone is raised to stab her directly in the chest, an alarm goes off. Buzz shoots up from her covers, drenched in sweat. “Oh god. Just another nightmare.” She chuckles sadly. Orange and Blue would be here at 7. Great. It’s 6 in the morning. Oh well, time to start the day. She sighs and takes a shower, the warm water extremely refreshing. Buzz sighs softly. About half an hour later she’s out the door with a piece of toast in her mouth and a small bottle of orange juice. She chuckles softly at her choice of drink. The day went by smoothly, until her phone chimed.

** Ex Edgy Asshole: Why Are You Ignoring Me? **

** Bumblebee:  I don’t want to talk to you. **

** Ex Edgy Asshole: YOU KNOW YOU DO. **

** Ex Edgy Asshole: YOU CAN’T IGNORE ME! **

** Ex Edgy Asshole: BUZZ. **

** Ex Edgy Asshole: I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T RESPOND TO ME. **

** Ex Edgy Asshole: I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! **

** Ex Edgy Asshole: YOU WILL REGRET THIS. **

The texts stopped. Buzz’s heart almost dropped out her chest. He’s threatening her! What the heck should she do?! Her hands start shaking. She looks at the time, letting out a fearful, shakes sigh. It’s 6:45. She can go home now. She locks up shop. 7:45 when she got home. Low and behold when she walks in she sees Orange and Blue. She remembers Blue a little bit from when they met. “I was getting worried there, Bumblebee. Blue insisted on being 30 minutes early. Despite me telling him you won’t be home till 7. I didn’t think you- what’s wrong?” Buzz looks at him, evidently that she’s been crying. She pulls out her phone and shows him the messages. His eyelights go out. As quick as they disappeared, they came back. He gives her a comforting hug, Blue joining in, unsure but wanting to make Buzz feel better. “Hey.. it’s gonna be alright, Bumblebee. It’s gonna be alright.” She nods with a sniffle. Clinging closer to him. “How about we start that sleepover?” She chuckles. “Yeah. I’d like that.”


	4. Well you Just ‘Blue’ Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insert Blue

Buzz had came back downstairs in her PJ’s. They had set up the TV for a movie while waiting for dinner- then games would follow. Orange waves from the couch where Blue was adjusting his pajamas as well. “OH MS...... BUMBLEBEE?” Buzz and Orange snort. “I’m Ashley- but call me Buzz. Bumblebee also works.....” Blue blushes a bit in embarrassment. “OH! MY GOODNESS I’M SORRY! OF COURSE....” Buzz sighs softly. “It’s Alright Blue.” He beams at her. “MWEH HEH HEH! GOOD! THEN LET THE MOVIE NIGHT BEGIN!” Orange chuckles. Buzz sits on the couch next to Orange, Blue sitting down next to her. “What do you guys want to watch first?” Blue seems to ponder. “KIWI SOMETIMES WOULD NOT ALLOW US TO WATCH ‘HORROR MOVIES’. MISS BUZZ? WHAT IS A HORROR MOVIE?” Orange shifts a bit, also curious. Buzz stares in disbelief. This skeleton is too precious, but is probably around as old as her Papyrus. “I can’t explain it really- but I can show you.” The two skeletons look at the TV in curiosity as she puts on ‘Escape Room’. Now she knew this was only a thriller and not actually a horror movie..... BUUUUUUT she wasn’t positive how well they would take to an ACTUAL horror movie. Apparently Blue was horrified at the intro to the movie, she wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t Hugged the HELL out of her side, she would have assumed he was alright. She pats his head comfortingly. He calms down enough to not hurt her. Orange leans on her shoulder. Halfway through the movie the doorbell rings. “I got it.” Buzz sighs and gets up. The duo of skeletons continue watching the TV before hearing a scream. “GET THE FUCK AWAY PAPYRUS-MMMMMPHFFFF!” Orange hops up and runs to the door, to see he was a second too late. “Bumblebee!”


	5. Guess You ‘Red’ My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrug*

Cold. It’s like- really cold. Dark. Is she in a basement? She really can’t tell. How strange. “Hehehehe. You okay, sweetheart?” She knows that voice. “Red?” Buzz tries to look at him, but everything is spinning.   
“Ugh” Wait- when did she fall asleep? She doesn’t know. “second time around? Or is it gonna be third times the charm?” Her head hurts but she can see him now. “Red. This isn’t funny.” He chuckles. “boss ain’t too happy with ya.... ignoring him I and all that Jazz. don’t understand why tho, when he broke up with cha- didn’t he?” Buzz sighs softly. “Where even is he?”   
Red furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows. “he said something bout... makin it seem like ya were murdered or somethin. don’t know why tho.” Buzz pales. She could tell this couldn’t end well. No one would look for her if she was proclaimed dead- Edge would have won. She stares down. Why did this have to happen to her?! Red pats her head a bit- in a comforting way. “Ya always got me ya know ?” She flinches away from him. He looks a lil surprised. She just sighs kicking her legs slightly. Red unties her. “Wanna play cards?” She looks at him. One round couldn’t hurt... right? “Sure” and that’s how playing cards began. Jumping from game to game.


	6. And He’s Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like The title says

The door to the basement opens as Edge walks in. Red and Buzz had passed out playing cards. Edge wasn’t sure whether to smile or yell in anger. On one hand she was still there and looked happy. On the other Red untied her without permission. He sighs, before letting out a soft “Nyeh hehheh” he’ll..... he’ll scold him when they get up. 

Buzz sits up staring at the celling... where is she? Red is hugging her side. He’s... warm... she sighs and glances around. Sudden realization crosses her features as she realized, she was in fact- kidnapped. Edge walks in to see she’s awake. A small ghost of a smile flashes his face, before going back to a scowl. Buzz kinda- scoots backwards awkwardly, still side hugging Red. Edge walks over and picks her up. “WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME?” She curls in on herself slightly with a small squeak. Red shoots up from the floor, startled. “B-boss! Welcome back?” Red sweats slightly. This is... really bad? “SANS..... WHY DID YOU UNTIE HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?” Red chuckles nervously. “Well ya see boss- I wasn’t sure how to really entertain her so- we played cards?” It sounded like a question but that was the actual reason. Edge lets out a large, annoyed huff. He grumbled something before going back to Buzz. “ANSWER ME.” She freezes. Very fearful of what he would do. “I-I just didn’t want to talk to you still.... I didn’t know how I would respond or anything because I’m still not sure.” When- when was she back on her feet? Edge looked rather peeved. But other emotions were showing in his eyes. Sadness? Regret? Pity??? Is- IS HE ACTUALLY CRYING? He starts chuckling, then laughing while covering his eyes. She takes a couple steps back in fear. He reaches out just to pull her back to him. “WHAT- What Are You Doing To Me?” She blinks. What? “I-I Can’t Do This.” Still confused. “You Make Me Like This. WEAK. VULNERABLE. A SAD PIECE OF 💩.” She really doesn’t understand. Help?


End file.
